1. Field
The present disclosure relates to armor, more specifically to armor structures and methods of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain lightweight materials used for armor are not very durable. High performance polyethylene (HPPE) is a layered composite that has a very weak inter-laminar strength and very soft resin system. Repeated flexing or impacts can significantly reduce the HPPE's ability to stop projectiles. The resin system used is also very susceptible to fluid damage and certain chemicals common to environments in which the armor is used (e.g., jet fuel in an aircraft).
Generally long, unbroken fibers are desired for composite parts. To this end conventional techniques include wrapping a core in a single sheet of composite in one concurrent layup and cure cycle. However, the resulting product suffers from strength and fluid resistance limitations and such products are prone to failure.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved armor and methods of making armor. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.